Global Forces
by ARTYrt
Summary: Follow several characters as they protect their own homeland and others' homeland. New chapter every weekend. Rated T for slight language
1. Village

_**Village**_

_March 14th, 2004_

_**11:30 AM**_

_Nanortalik, Greenland_

_**Opposition: Russia**_

_Private Max Miller, Canada_

Max was running along the main road of Nanortalik, a small village in Greenland, looking for his squad. All he heard was distant shouting and distant shooting. He couldn't make out which way the voices were coming from. They were trying to capture the town church, but were failing badly. He then saw the tall church steeple into the distance, and started running toward it. He got about half way to it, when he saw a Russian T90 tank appear in front of the church. He froze to a stop, and heard Russian shouting. Then, bullets circle around his feet. He dived to his right, behind a small building. He broke the window and climbed it, and slumped against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"My god, where the hell did these commies get this crap?"

He moved slowly to the other side of the room and looked out the window. He saw a group of Russian soldiers across the street jump over a wall and take cover. He saw their eyes look above the building he was in. He swung his gun against the window and started shooting his MP5 across the street. At least pinning them down, he reloaded and noticed the tank turning its barrel towards him.

"Ohhhhh CRAP!," he yelled.

He got up and ran for the door at the back of the room. He opened the door and the explosion behind him blew him forward. He opened his eyes with blurry vision, and barely able to stand up. As soon as he got onto his feet, he collapsed again. He opened his eyes again and saw a Russian soldier walking through the hole made by the tank. He was walking toward Max, with a grin on his face. Max slowly lifted up his pistol and pointed it at the soldier. The soldier then looked alarmed and quickly shot Max through the shoulder. Max screamed in pain. The soldier got to Max and lifted him up to his feet. He then pistol whipped Max in the face.

"Get the HELL off of me you COMMIE BASTARD!," Max yelled toward the soldier.

Max pulled his fist back as far as he could and slammed it right into the Russians face. The soldier fell back onto the floor, and Max did the same. They both got up slowly and stared into each others eyes. The Russian soldier ran toward Max, trying to punch him.

Max ducked just in time and pulled out his knife. He punched the soldier again and cut his throat. Max got against the wall and rested some more. When he looked up, he noticed a ladder leading higher up into the building. He staggered to his feet, and started climbing. Once he got closer to the hole at the top, he heard louder and louder machine gun fire. He reach the top of the ladder, and peaked into the room. He saw 4 soldiers, all American.

"Finally...Friendlies...," Max yelled out. The soldiers all looked at Max.

Max struggled to climb up in the room. One of the soldiers got up and went toward Max. He helped him up and noticed his Canadian flag.

"Who are you, soldier?," asked the American soldier.

"Private Max Miller...from Canada...3rd Infantry...," Max replied, struggling to talk because he was still feeling dizzy.

"I'm Lieutenant Jones, from American, 41st Infantry," he said.

Jones helped Max further into the room, where there were windows. The other soldiers were looking for Russians. He looked across the street trying to see the Russians he was shooting at. He saw them lying in the spot, dead. He also saw the tank in the middle of the road, burning.

"OK, guys, listen! Cameron, his squad, and a whole lot of other squads are on the other side of the church! We are going to swarm them when we rush into the church! They have no chance... we just need to wait for the red flare from them to signal the go...," Jones said.

He had a clear view of the church, and firing coming out of the steeple. He was waiting for the flare to pop out from behind the church. Then he saw it.

"OK! GO, GO, GO!," yelled Jones. He then looked at Max. "You able to get up?," he asked. Max looked at him and nodded.

When he got up, they all climbed out of the windows and down the boxes stacked outside of them. He rushed towards the church. Jones looked at Max and yelled to Max, telling him to climb the boxes on the side of the church and into the window so he would end up on the second floor. Max then veered off to the right, and disappeared in the smoke. Once he got to the boxes, and started climbing them. He got onto a portion of the roof and rushed towards the window. Surprisingly, he saw all of his allies gathering around the ladder leading into the steeple. He broke the window, and joined them.

Jones walked toward him. "Take this grenade and roll it into the steeple up there. The close the door and hold the handle down so they can't throw it back down here."

Max took the grenade and climbed up the ladder. When he got to the top, he briefly opened the door and rolled the nade in there. He held the door down. Then, he explosion broke the door and made Max fall down. Luckily, he grabbed the ladder before he hit the floor.

Jones spoke out, "Anyone here speak Greenlandic?," he asked. A couple of people rose their hands. He chose a person, and said to them, "You know what to say." Townspeople gathered around outside

The soldier climbed the ladder and started speaking in Greenlandic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Nanortalik! We have come to liberate you, and the rest of Greenland of the Russians! Unfortunately, we have not made it to the capital city yet! But believe us, once we do, you will be free of your Russian rulers, and be free once again!"

The townspeople began to cheer.


	2. The Strip

_**The Strip**_

_March 14th, 2004_

_**11:22 PM**_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_**Opposition: China**_

_Sergeant Dan Morgan, America_

Dan and Mike were patrolling down the bright and beautiful Las Vegas strip. They had to patrol every Tuesday and Thursday night. Not that they never find anyone though. They were soldiers assigned to do a cops job. Doesn't mean they can't carry around an M4 Carbine, or drive a Humvee.

"Did you hear what happened in Greenland this morning?," Dan asked Mike.

"No. What?"

"The International Task Force liberated Nanortalik in Greenland. They say they are going to take over the capital, Nuuk, on the 19th. Maybe the Russians will stay in their own country next time they feel like fighting," said Dan.

After about an hour of driving around, they both heard a strange noise.

"What the hell is that?," asked Mike.

Dan and Mike looked up. The saw at least a dozen planes and jets flying over.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?," yelled Dan.

The planes began dropping paratroopers and jets started dropping bombs. Mike sped up, trying to dodge the explosions everywhere. One of the bombs nearly made them turn into one of the casinos.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!," Dan yelled again.

While Mike was driving, a huge explosion blew up in front of them, flipping them over.

They awoke about 15 minutes later. The Humvee was on fire and upside down. He saw Mike laying about 15 feet away from him in the middle of the road. There were civilians running up and down the strip. He even saw a man running out of a casino, with money falling out of his clothes. Dan slowly got to his feet and and got to Mike.

"Mike...Mike! Get up!," he yelled.

Mike slowly opened his eyes and immediately talked.

"What the hell just happened?," Mike said. They both forced out a slight smile. Dan grabbed Mikes M4 and handed it to him. Dan helped Mike up and they both ran down the strip. They looked to their right and saw a tall wall with a hole in it. They ran towards it, examining it. The only thing they found was a parachute caught at the top. They climbed through the wall and looked up. They saw a ma struggling with his parachute. Dan lifted up his pistol and shot the soldier in the head.

"Who the hell is attacking us?," asked Mike.

Dan examined the body.

"Hey, Mike, what do you get when you return home from Greenland after fighting a whole bunch of commies?," asked Dan.

Mike looked confused. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You get more commies."

They went back onto the street and looked down the strip. It was completely dark. They went the other way, hoping to find a resistance. Dan talked into his walkie-talkie.

"This is Sergeant Dan Morgan! Is there anyone out there? I repeat! Is there anyone out there?"

No response.

Dan threw it hard against the ground. He was furious. The two were running down the street, and heard distant shooting and distant screaming. They got to a streetlight – the only light in a long distance. Mike heard static in his walkie-talkie. They stopped and crouched close to the light.

"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Sergeant Mike Glasco! Anyone, respond!"

Mike sat there, listening. Then he heard a response. In the background, there was shooting and screaming.

"This is Lieutenant Mason! (static) are trying to take the Las Vegas City Hall! We (static) assistance! They are holding it! We (static)"

Mike looked at the walkie-talkie.

"Crap...so, we're going to city hall?," asked Mike.

Dan was about to respond when a sniper shot Mike in the head. Dan dived to the darkness. Another bullet shot the road about 15 feet away from him. He got up and ran towards Mikes body. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder and ran towards a dark area. He grabbed his dog tags and his walkie-talkie. He got up and jumped over the fence as he got out of the Strip area. He was running in an alleyway filled with trash. He knew he was getting close to the city hall, he had been here before.

He finally got there, running about 15 minutes. He got behind a small fence and saw shooting coming from the building and the parking lot. He hopped over the fence and went to assist the friendlies he saw in the parking lot. He found Lieutenant Mason firing at the building and yelling furiously. As he made his way towards him, the Chinese stopped firing. The rest of the soldiers also stopped firing. Dan was looking around, wondering what was going on. He looked up and saw an allied helicopter flying around the building, but that was not what the Chinese were looking at. Another allied helicopter came and saw a white ring form above it. The helicopters started spinning.

"EMP! EMP! GET OUTTA HERE!," yelled a soldier in the distance.

He saw the helicopter closest to the building spin out of control and into the building. He looked up and saw the other helicopter falling towards him. He got up and started running, but tripped. Mason came running to him, but the helicopter crashed and started sliding towards them. Mason turned around and started running faster. The helicopter sped up, and the rotors split Mason in half. Dan had no time to stand up, so he started crawling backwards, trying to get away. The helicopter got closer, and Dan gave up, closed his eyes, and waited for his death.


	3. Eiffel Tower

_**Eiffel Tower**_

_March 15th, 2009_

_**11:02 AM**_

_Paris, France_

_**Opposition: Italy**_

_Captain James Smith, England_

"Keep your gun up, Doyle! They'll be back," James told Private Doyle, a fresh new recruit right out of training.

James looked onto the horizon, Italian bodies covering most of the ground in front of them. He turned around and sat against the brick wall. He looked up at the incredibly tall Eiffel Tower, which the Italians had plans to destroy. They had been defending it since

4 AM. He checked his ammo, and noticed he had no more. He got up and ran towards the middle of the base of the tower and got more supplies. He then heard a soldier yell.

"Here they come! Here come the Italians!"

James quickly loaded his weapon and sprinted toward the wall. But this time, they brought fire power they didn't have the past 6 times they advanced toward the tower. They had tanks, which they hadn't yet brought out.

"Blow up the tanks! BLOW UP THE TANKS!" yelled James.

He knew they were aiming for nothing but the pillars, supporting the tower. A few soldiers ran back to the supply boxes and got RPGs. They ran back and got shot immediately. Soldiers everywhere around him were blind firing, worrying they would get shot. James saw a tank about to shoot a pillar. James rushed to the RPGs. He picked one up and shot it at the tank. It damaged it, but didn't destroy it. He threw the RPG down and grabbed the other one, and shot it at the tank again. The tank blew up, killing all of the Italians around it. James got down, looked back and saw 3 British soldiers grab a couple of RPGs. They ran toward a lift and took it to the first floor. James ignored it and started shooting at the Italians. About 5 minutes later, he looked up to first floor and saw 3 RPGs coming from the first floor. Then, he heard the second tank blow up. He felt the heat from the explosion on his face, and saw all the surrounding Italian soldiers fly into the sky. He saw the remaining infantry withdraw. The rest of the British soldiers around him cheered in joy.

Doyle came up to him, "So, do you think they'll come back?," he asked.

"Do you really expect these guys to give up? They'll be back soon. Don't get too comfortable," James replied.

James looked at Doyle. He had a bullet wound in his left shoulder.

"You alright there, mate?," asked James.

"Just happy it wasn't my heart!"

James looked off into the distance. He heard explosions. He told Doyle to get ready, and good luck. James ran back to the wall.

"Listen! We are going to make sure that after this, they WILL NOT return, or even think about wanting to! So if you see them falling back, keep shooting! If they try to surrender, shoot them!," yelled James.

But he saw few men coming over the horizon. He saw mostly tanks. Tanks. They had no more RPG ammo. He knew there was no hope for him, or his men. But he was going to do what he was trained to do. He was going to fight. He was going to fight until the very last bullet in everyone's weapon was fired. Until there was no more ammo. He would pull out his pistol and shoot at a tank if he had to. He was going to fight.

"DON'T FALL BACK! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The tanks stopped on the horizon. Hundreds of Italian soldiers submerged from in between the tanks. None of his men looked intimidated. All of his men were satisfied, and ready to fight. Italian soldiers charged at him and his men full force. He and his men mowed them down. The Italian soldiers advanced, only to be taken down. After about 30 minutes of

non-stop fighting, no more soldiers came towards them. Only tanks. The tanks started coming forward. The tanks got about 50 yards away from the Eiffel Tower when a miracle happened. Jets flew over the tanks and dropped bombs on them. Out of nowhere, American Chinooks landed in the field in front of them. They all unloaded American soldiers, and they ran over the horizon to take out any stragglers. He heard more Chinooks. He turned around and saw 2 Chinooks land behind them, slightly under the tower. Soldiers unloaded out of both of them, and they ran to the field to check for any survivors. A man walked up to James.

"Are you Captain Smith?," the man asked.

"Yes, sir! And you are?"

"My name is General Hagee, commander of the United States Marine Corps. We have come here to assist you in fighting off the Italians."

James grinned, and laughed a little.

"Well, I think your jets took care of that!," he joked. Hagee smiled.

"They have a whole headquarters about 3 or 4 acres from here," Hagee said.

James looked around.

"Sorry, sir, but I have to go. Nice talking with you," said James, and he left.

As James was walking, he heard an American soldier yell out, "Where is your squad leader?"

James looked over to him. "I'm over here!," he yelled.

The soldier ran up to him.

"I am here to inform you of some unfortunate news," said the soldier.

"What is it? What happened?," James asked.

"London has been attacked and it currently under Italian occupation," the soldier said, "I'm sorry."


	4. Lost

_**Lost**_

_March 15th, 2009_

_**4:15 PM**_

_Unknown land, Greenland_

_**Opposition: Russia**_

_Private Max Miller, Canada_

Max and other soldiers, including Lieutenant Jones, were walking in a wide open space of the very snowy country of Greenland. They had no clue where they were. Snow was blowing all over the place, it was so bad you couldn't see your hand if you put it out about 2 feet in front of your face, you wouldn't be able to see it. Luckily, there were some clear spots. Fortunately, all of the soldiers had white camouflage on, while the Russians had brown uniforms. Even though they did, they were likely covered in snow.

Finally, Max, Jones, and all the other soldiers found a spot that the snow wasn't snowing so bad in. They all decided to take a rest. The soldiers all sat down, nearly freezing to death. Max was walking toward a spot and threw his equipment down 10 feet in front of him. Suddenly, an explosion went off under the bag. Max was blown back about 5-7 yards. He heard Jones yelling.

"Mines! Watch for mines!," he yelled.

Max's vision was blurred, and he was dizzy. He could barely stand up, or even move. Jones ran to him and stood over him.

"Get a thermal scope! It's right over-," he said, before being sniped in the face.

Max struggled to get up, and stopped trying. He grabbed his MP5 and started crawling towards the scope. There was shooting, from both sides, flying over him. He finally got to the scope, and reached for it. He almost got it, but another soldier picked it up and got sniped immediately. The scope landed in front of his face, and he reached for it. He grabbed it and attached it on his gun. He propped himself on a small pile snow, and aimed through his scope. He saw Russians running at the top of a hill, and he shot Russian soldiers one by one. An explosion went off behind him, and he went into the large hole it made for cover. He pulled out a grenade and threw it towards the Russians, killing at least five. Then, a friendly soldier slid into the hole.

"We're moving to the left! Gather up your crap and move! They have a BTR coming in from the right!," the soldier said.

Max got all the stuff he could quickly and ran. Bullets made circles around his feet as he was running. As he was running, though, a bullet barely grazed his upper arm, slowing him down a little bit. As he got into heavier blowing snow, the shooting stopped. He slowed down, and saw an old crater an explosion made. He slid into it and decided to rest. He put his stuff down and aimed his thermal scope, looking for pursuers. Luckily, no one decided to take off after him. He put his gun down and looked at his minor wound. He didn't have anything to put over it, so he had to hurry and find his squad before anything happens. After about 5 minutes, he gathered his gear and walked into the direction he was running. While walking, he tripped over something. He got to his feet and looked around. On the ground, he saw a frozen allied body. He backed away slowly, and hit something. He turned around, and saw a big Russian soldier there. Max went to swing a punch at him, but the man simply grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. He was on his back in less than 3 seconds. When he opened his eyes, there were Russian soldiers gathered around him.

They were talking in Russian, and he had no idea what they were saying. The next thing he knew, they picked him up and threw him in the back of a truck and tied his hands together and his feet together. A Russian soldier then swung his AK-47 into Max's jaw, knocking him out.


End file.
